Naruto Shingetsu: Azure Eyes and Blue Paint
Soukyū stood there, in middle of town, impatiently waiting for the arrival his former teammate Ayame. You see earlier that day Soukyū had decided to spend his day inside, since it was raining cats and dogs outside, working on the masterpiece he's been yammering on about for weeks, but no Ayame just had to call him. She said that she wanted to meet up with him. Now here he is waiting for Ayame, in the cold. "I wonder what she called me here for..." Soukyū said, with a slight annoyance in his voice, "Y'know if she called me here to tell me something she could at least try to be on time, and she better not has called me to tell me about that guy again." Soukyū knew full well that his teammate had a crush on one of their fellow comrades, and that her love for him was close to being borderline obsession. "Uggh...I wonder whats keeping her...?" Soukyū said while his mind wandered elsewhere. Her voice rang out of nowhere. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed me all this time. I've been right next to you." Ayame's disguise burned-... Wait, that's not the right term. It flowed away. Ayame appeared out of thin air, starting with her head down to her feet. She teased him for not noticing him earlier. "Huh...? Ayame? You were here the whole time?!" Soukyū said, while angrily stomping his feet in a comical fashion. "Wait a minute...if you were here why didn't you say anything?" he said, with obvious annoyance. She was here the whole time and she didn't even say anything. Typical Ayame. Now calming down, he asked, "So, Ayame what did you call me here for? And it better not be about him." "Kumoi? Really? You think I'd call you over so I can talk to you about Kumoi?" Ayame slapped her forehead in sheer annoyance. "Of course I wouldn't, you idiot. I was hoping if you could give me some feedback on some techniques I'm creating." "Good point, but no offense why would you call me, a user of long-range techniques to judge some taijutsu techniques. Although I do dabble a bit in it, I don't really see how I'm the best person to ask about this." Soukyū said sounding a bit unsure "But I'll do my best to assist. Let's see what you've got." "It's because I am inventing a long-range taijutsu move, dummy," she replied. "It has something to do with... Actually, I think it's faster if I just show you." Ayame made four shadow clones and they all got into the pose. "Huh, a long-range taijutsu? And not to sound rude or anything, but don't you already have something like that?" Soukyū questioned. "How is this any different?" Soukyū said staring at Ayame and clones getting into position. "Wait a minute...show me? You aren't gonna test that thing on me, right? Right?!" Soukyū said anxiously. "Of course not, Sou-kun," Ayame laughed. "Why would I invite you here and then send you home beat up with my Gentle Fist? Can you create an ink clone I could demonstrate it on?" "Hmm...fine then..." Soukyū said, still feeling uneasy, as he grabbed his scroll from his haori "As long as this doesn't involve me beat up..." Opening a special compartment in his scroll's roller, taking out his ink brush, he then proceeded to paint and animate an . "Okay, let's see this technique of yours, I don't have all day." "Thanks, Sou-kun," Ayame's pose changed and her clones followed. "Eight Trigrams Three Hundred Sixty Palms!" Ayame's clones attacked the ink clone. Some of them were actually landing hits. Others were not touching the clone but still landing the hit. That was how the Three Hundred Sixty Palms work. "I came up with this several days ago when I looked at the zodiac constellations in the sky. Why I'm giving it another name. Gentle Fist Art: Ecliptic Zodiac Palm. What do you think?" Ayame asked, dispelling her clones and watching the ink clone melt into nothing. "No problem, Ayame," Soukyū said, as he stared at Ayame's brutal assault on his clone. Staring at it melting away "Well damn, Ayame you never cease to amaze me but still. Sheeshh. Don't you think that this is a bit excessive but I guess nothing's too much when it comes to those dreadful Yōkai." Now walking closer to Ayame, he put his hand on her shoulder, smiling he said "This will really help us kick those bastards back into whatever hellhole they came from. Ayame, this technique will bring us one step closer to beating those things, even if it is a small one, it will still help us avenge all of our fallen comrades. Great job...Ayame..." "Thanks, Sou-kun..." Ayame wavered. "I'm... getting dizzy..." She stumbled and fell forward. "No probl..." Soukyū said, stopping in the middle of his sentence, as he watched the Hyūga stumble. He immediately appeared in front her, catching her before she fell face flat on the pavement. "Damn it, Ayame. You should probably go back and get some rest..." but Soukyū knew better, there was no way she could walk back home by herself, especially like this. "But I can't just leave you like this...guess I'll have to take you back," Soukyū said as he said as he picked up Ayame and carried her home. Oh, wait. I'm going to be swinging by the hospital. I guess I'll say hi to Shina first. Category:Role-Play